cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality
__TOC__ The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality is an official declaration of the Democratic Order's neutrality. The declaration was announced on May 25, 2007. Declaration The Democratic Order (TDO), by principles originating from the birth of the alliance, declares itself to be universally neutral, and peaceful. TDO will never launch an aggressive war without proper cause. As such, TDO is committed to pursuing non-aggressive relationships towards all nations and alliances throughout CyberNations. TDO values diplomacy above all and will always attempt diplomatic resolution to incidents involving other nations, allied or not. TDO reserves the right to decide when such diplomatic avenues have failed. This public declaration binds TDO to its neutral stance and serves as notice to all its member nations that they must avoid any and all deeds that might contravene this agreement and thereby violate TDO's neutrality. To this end, TDO commits that any TDO member nation that engages in the initiation of a hostile act against any other nation will be liable to immediate punishment by TDO. This Declaration places no upper limit on the nature or extent of such punishment, nor shall it in any way limit other formal proceedings being taken against the offending member. By making public this Declaration and annexed Pact, TDO seeks to gain global support for its neutrality, to prevent aggression being brought upon, or by, TDO members and TDO as a whole. TDO invites other alliances to Assent to this Declaration and Pact. Pact We, the undersigned alliances, agree to recognise the neutrality of TDO and to the following terms: Article 0: Definitions * Signatories - Every undersigned alliance * Aggressor - Any nation that engages in hostile action against a member of TDO. * Hostile action - An actual, attempted, or threatened attack upon the targeted nation, or its citizens, territories, or properties. Article 1: War & Non-Aggression TDO member states are recognized and shall not be attacked. TDO members shall not attack the member states of any Signatories. TDO member states are forbidden to initiate, or provoke another nation to initiate, hostile action against another nation. Signatories are forbidden to initiate, or provoke another nation to initiate, hostile action against any TDO member state. Article 2: Neutrality TDO member states shall be considered neutral in any conflict, save for those in which an Aggressor has taken hostile action against a TDO member state. Article 3: Protecting TDO A TDO member state responding, even by force, to hostile action undertaken by an Aggressor against any TDO member state, shall not be regarded as a hostile act. Article 4: Espionage TDO recognizes all nations and alliances have the right to privacy, and as such, will never perform acts of espionage. All forms of information gathering will involve publicly available information, and only when such information has been released willingly by the stated alliance. Signatories recognize that TDO has the same rights and will not perform acts of espionage on TDO. Article 5: Illicit Aid 1a. TDO member states are forbidden to provide any aid to non-TDO member states or member states of alliances engaged in war, unless against an Aggressor 1b. Signatories are forbidden to knowingly provide any aid to Aggressors. 2a. TDO member state are forbidden from accepting aid from non-TDO member states at war or member states of alliances engaged in war, unless against an Aggressor. 2b. Signatories are forbidden to provide any aid to Aggressors. Article 6 - Free Trade TDO member states and Signatories are asked not to place restriction on Trade Agreements between TDO and Signatory member nations. Subject to the restriction in Article 7b, all members have the right to determine their own trading patterns within their own alliance's rules and regulations. Article 7 - Sanctions # TDO shall not use sanctions on any Signatory member without first pursuing diplomatic solutions. # TDO shall not use Sanctions on non-Signatory alliances or nations, unless against an Aggressor. # Signatories shall not use sanctions on any TDO member without first pursuing diplomatic solutions. # This Declaration and Pact does not seek to limit the use of Sanctions by Signatories against other nations or alliances, whether they are Signatories to it or not. # The loss of a trade by a TDO member nation as a result of sanctions placed by a Signatory in accordance with this Declaration and Pact shall not be classed as a hostile act. # The loss of a trade by a Signatory as a result of sanctions placed by a TDO member in accordance with this Declaration and Pact shall not be classed as a hostile act. Article 8: Violation Any Member nation of TDO or a Signatory alliance that violates the Pact by committing a Hostile Act shall be demanded to pay reparations to the member nation attacked. Reparations shall be calculated based on losses incurred during the attack, plus punitive damages not to exceed the calculated losses. If the individual Member Nation fails to pay the reparations, their alliance shall be obliged to pay these reparations. This treaty does not seek to place any restriction on the further punishment imposed on a violating Member Nation by its alliance. Article 9: Enactment This Declaration and Pact apply equally to all nations. Signed for The Democratic Order: Theo Cupier of Theosophy - Chancellor Jebbie of Amandom - High Senator Mitch Daniels of Birgeland - High Senator Lowenbrau of Miller Time - High Senator Signatories Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance *Azural, Leader *EnragedLobster, Co-Leader *Moth, Head of Foreign Affairs *cheeseaholic, War Advisor :The Random Insanity Alliance withdrew their signatures from the treaty in April 2008. Signed for the White Delegation *Ontopofmygame, President *Rinoehs, Top Secretary Signed for the Entente of the Sun St. Jimmy, Chancellor of the Entente of the Sun Sayna Seth, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Entente of the Sun Signed for the Coalition of Armed Nations *Emperor of The Coalition of Armed Nations-king tommy *Minister of External Affairs-TTyg *Minister of Recruitment-sirgod *Minister of Defense-Spencer the divine Signed for United Cyber States *Kingmorton-Head Councilman Of The UCS *Weisia-GC Member *hihiuyta-GC Member/Sec.of War *tbird-GC Member/Sec.of Finance Signed for Mutually Assured Defense * Signed by Cirrus, Minister of Confederation Affairs, at the behest of the Cabinet of Mutually Assured Defense MAD merged into Echelon as of August 25, 2008 Signed for GOOR *Nick449 Leader of GOOR Signed for the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations * GinoTheRoman - Head of State * Benjamin Arouet - Deputy Head of State * Azure - Prime Minister * IronSoldier820 - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Senate of the Commonwealth ** Marine ** Kesselring ** Mykillmyers ** Juggernaut ** Sin ** Allied_Threat ** GoWFanatic ** Jakeinto Signed for the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving * Dizzay - Lobster President * 404Error - Optimus Prime Minister * Helsbecter - Foreign Minister GOONS disbanded as of June 11, 2008 Signed for the Green Protection Agency * Kristin Marie - President of the Green Protection Agency Signed for the New Order of Independence * Kalus Soljur - Minister of Foreign Affairs * Merihell - Minister of Internal Affairs * Arturion - Minister of Finance * Noodle - Speaker of the Senate NOI merged into Carpe Diem as of April 24, 2008 Signed for the Aqua Defense Directorate *Apollo11, Thunder Admin *Phytoon, Wind Admin Signed for ICON *Lord Shazbot, ICON Minister of Finance *RiverCityDude, ICON Minister of Defense *William Payne, ICON Minister of Domestic Affairs *Duncan King, ICON Minister of Communications *Griffy, ICON Senate Speaker *The ICON Senate Signed for Golden Sabres * Kimber - Generalissimo of Military Affairs * Pensfan - Generalissimo of Diplomatic Affairs * Lord Brown - Generalissimo of Financial Affairs Golden Sabres disbanded as of June 2008 Signed for NCAAbbs * Ninerfan1, President * GrayBeard, Vice President * lethemeul, Secretary of State * bleed blue and gold, Secretary of Defense * Ninerballin, Secretary of Recruitment NCAAbbs merged into United Purple Nations as of May 13, 2008 Signed for the FOK!-Alliance * El Jammos - Secretary of Foreign Affairs Signed for Novus Orbus *betterthanyou245 - President *The Dark Lord Squash- Prime Minister Signed for the Byzantine Empire *Conrad Palaeologus I - Emporer *Acromega - Megas Primus *AJ the Great - Megas Domesticus *Jenne - Megas Kataphractoi *Klaus von Ausburg, Mr_Whaley, TMAC721 - Baselios Signed for the Phoenix Federation * Slayer99 - Triumvirate * TimLee - Triumvirate * Geopet - Triumvirate Signed for the Global Mutual Defense Group *TaKun - Founder *Imperial Gashira - Consul *XxReaperXx (CN: NationHero) - Consul *P-House (CN: tmp72) - Consul *Various Members of the Alliance Signed for BANG *The BANG Triumvirate: **Jimmy Sprinkles **KaTpAwZ **MtPollux Signed for POSA *Caesar833 Leader of POSA Signed for the Mushroom Kingdom * Archon, King of the Mushroom Kingdom * kamichi, Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom Signed for the Global United Nations Security Council: * mglockwo * oldboy * Fred * joebollman36 * BrandonMBW Signed for the Mostly Harmless Alliance * John Rocker * Working_Class_Ruler * Snagglepuss * Iron67 * Dragunis * Gunblade * Denzin Signed for Alliance of Neutral Armadas * Luxornv - Minister of Internal Affairs * Guardian - Minister of Foreign Affairs ANA merged into the Mighty Armed States of Honor as of October 6, 2008 Signed for Christian Coalition of Countries * Sheldomar, Chancellor * Wolfgang von Orange, Vice Chancellor * Edgepik, Minister of Foreign Affairs * Vojav, Asst. Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for the Communist Party of Cybernations * Signed by the General Assembly of the Communist Party of Cybernations CPCN merged into the International as of January 20, 2009 Signed for The Templar Knights * Danome - Grand Master * Mornenion - Internal Preceptor * Bud Thee Bastard - External Preceptor *Elder Council * Unborn ** Mongose ** Mandystalin ** Gran ** Runedan ** NWRoyale ** Lord Sabre Signed for the North Atlantic Treaty Organization * Secretary General - Anu Drake * President - King Tom * Vice President - Buffalo Niagara * Secretary of State - Lenny N Karl * Secretary of Defense - The Pansy * Secretary of Interior - The Secret Designer * Secretary of Treasury - Menite Signed for the Patriotic Union of Kalashnikov Enthusiasts * President phillip110 * Vice President mco119 * Minister of Defense DrugRunR * Minister of Public Relations Jakethesnake * Minister of Intelligence Badassname * Minister of Foreign Relations Tint PUKE disbanded as of April 21, 2009 Signed for the Commonwealth of Great Nations * Smallfrog - Chancellor * Alexander Hess - Senator * Doogsy - Senator * President Keller - Senator CGN merged into the Protection and Liberation of United States as of January 2008 Signed for Ragnarok * Van Hoo III, Emperor of Ragnarok * General Lee, Prime Minister * MrCarbohydrate, Lord of Internal Affairs * Konung Lindstrom, Lord of War Ragnarok withdrew from the DoGN on December 3, 2009 Signed for the Browncoats * Prime Minister: ChairmanHal * Deputy Prime Minister: HollowEyes * Home Minister: Durim * Deputy Home Minister: Mickey Thompson * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Veneke * Deputy Minsiter of Foreign Affairs: The FlyingScotsman * Minister of Defense: Mechanus * Deputy Minister of Defense: Asriel Belacqua Signed for the Alliance of International Defence * Matthew117, President * Andorra3, Minister of Defence * Emperor Jason, Minister of Foreign Affairs * High Emperor Dave, Minister of the Interior * Shima, Finance Minister * Caesar, Recruitment Minister * XBones, Recruitment Minister Signed for Apocalypse * Bad Omen, Emperor * King Pomi, Horseman of Internal Affairs * Ghostlin, Horseman of Foreign Affairs * Pokeikon, Horseman of War * Yuurei, Horseman of Internal Affairs * JewelAngel, Horsewoman of Foreign Affairs Apocalypse changed its name to Aeon as of May 19, 2009, then merged into Monos Archein as of June 16, 2009, cancelling all of Aeon's treaties Signed for the New Polar Order * AlmightyGrub, Emperor * Zbaldwin, Imperial Regent * Arctic Penguin, Imperial Liaison * Dajobo, Minister of Truth * Fallen Fool, Minister of Peace Signed for Coalition of Blue States * President- KingemO93 * Vice President- Lord Sir23 * Secretary of Dotted Line- Erik Ryan * Secretary of Seduction- Bradenb * Secretary of Sword & Shield- SYKEA6568 CBS changed its name to the Coalition of Armed Nations as of August 18, 2009, and later disbanded Signed for the New Sith Order *Ivan Moldavi, Dread Lord of Stromholde, Dark Lord of the Sith, Sovereign of the New Sith Order *The Darth Council **Sith Lord Doppelganger **Sith Lord Heft **Sith Lord Lennox **Prophet of the Dark Side Mussolandia **Prophet of the Dark Side RedCommunist **Prophet of the Dark Side Esukaresu **Prophet of the Dark Side Fallen_Fool **Prophet of the Dark Side Voodoo Nova Signed for the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics * Canik, Grand Chancellor * Schmutte, Internal Chancellor * ClashCityRocker, External Chancellor Signed for the International Security Assistance Force *The Director of ISAF **Director GeorgeWBush :FEAR withdrew from the DoGN on December 2, 2009 Signed for the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance * Doctor Fresh, Chancellor * Gopherbashi, Chancellor * Mr Damsky, Minister of Foreign Affairs * Bryn1030, Minister of Finance * Draggie, Minister of Defense (acting) * Bobo the Monkey, Minister of the Interior * TIinPA, member at large * NeutralLink, member at large Signed for the Cult of Justitia * Schattenmann - Presbyter Signed for the Terran Empire * Yuurei, Chancellor Prime * Lord B, Chancellor of Internal Affairs * Tim Burke, Chancellor of Defense * Michaelboy88, Chancellor of Administration External links * Offsite document * TDO Copy Category:Treaties category: open treaties Category:The Democratic Order Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance